Atmora
.]] Atmora, also known as Altmora or Elder Wood in Ehlnofex,Mysterious AkavirBefore the Ages of ManThe Monomyth is a frozen continent located far to the north of Tamriel, across the Sea of Ghosts. It was home to a race of men known as Atmorans around the Merethic Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: SkyrimPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora Atmora was originally settled by Elves, as one of their kingdoms.Varieties of Faith: The High Elves During Aldmeri rule over Atmora, the Nords took on worship of Orkey.Varieties of Faith in the Empire The continent would eventually be lost when Auriel could not save Atmora from the armies of Men.Monomyth: The Heart of the World Climate Expeditions to Atmora in the Third Era describe a place of permanent winter, with little life and no sign of human habitation. Reports describing the climate before the freezing vary. The Songs of the Return series of books makes several mentions of "distant green summers"Songs of the Return, Vol 2 and "chilling green shores."Songs of the Return, Vol 7 Other reports assert it was never a temperate place, and as such the early settlers were hunters with no knowledge of agriculture. Origins of men Legend has it that the first pre-literate humans came to Tamriel from the continent of Atmora in the late Merethic Era. It was not a single invasion, but a migration spanning over hundreds of years, giving birth to the Nords, Imperials and Bretons. The last of the colonizers was the legendary Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions. Migration Pre-Return events Ysgramor gathered those who wished to leave Atmora due to the violent civil war. They sailed south and eventually the fleet landed at Hsaarik Head at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. It was here they built there the legendary city of Saarthal.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Upon arrival in Tamriel, the Atmorans met and befriended the local Snow Elves. The Nords called the land "Mereth," in recognition of the vast number of Mer that lived there. The elves quickly took notice of the rate at which Man's population was growing, and soon realized that these men were the first great threat to Elvish civilization on Tamriel. The Snow Elves led raids throughout the settlements of men that had come to Tamriel. Most of the Atmorans were hunted down and the city of Saarthal was burned to the ground. These events became known as the "Night of Tears." Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, survived and fled back to Atmora.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Return When Ysgramor and his sons returned to their homeland they discovered Atmora had developed into a peaceful land. They told stories of elven treachery and murders in Saarthal. This inspired men of Atmora to raise an army and avenge the fallen, claiming Mereth for themselves. Ysgramor gathered an army known as the Five Hundred Companions and set sail from the southernmost city of Jylkurfyk to invade Tamriel, this became known as the Day of Final Passage.Songs of the Return, Vol 2 When they arrived, they retook Saarthal''Imperial Report on Saarthal'' and hunted Snow Elves and other Mer alike, and made possible the rise of men, eventually establishing the First Empire.Fall of the Snow Prince These series of events gained the name of "The Return" and have since led to a strong hatred and prejudice between the races of Men and Mer. High King Harald eventually relinquished all holdings in Atmora proclaiming the Nords and Atmorans were different peoples now and that Skyrim was now an independent kingdom and the Atmoran mercenaries in Skyrim thus returned to their homeland. Fate Tiber Septim was the last purported immigrant from Atmora, who was said to have left the continent in his youth during the Second Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil However, given the last recorded wave of migration took place in 1E 68, the veracity of this is questionable. It is unknown what exactly caused the climate to deteriorate so drastically. The Atmorans that did not manage to flee doubtlessly succumbed to the ever-worsening climate many centuries ago. According to the 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 17, Vivec and Nerevar traveled to Atmora but found only frozen bearded kings.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 17 References be:Атмора cs:Atmora de:Atmora es:Atmora fr:Atmora it:Atmora nl:Atmora pl:Atmora pt:Atmora ru:Атмора fi:Atmora uk:Атмора Category:Continents Category:Lore: Locations outside Tamriel Category:The Five Hundred Companions Category:Lore: Locations